Till the last petal falls
by DealerofFate
Summary: What do you do when the woman you've been engaged to for the past four years has just been promised to someone else? Oh and that you're supposed to be a bachelor? Well, you fight like hell to keep her.


Author Note: so this is just something i started writing to help me get my creative juices flowing, dont worry i haven't forgotten about my other stories, i'm just trying to perfect them before i post them and make them better.

Summery: What happens when you're 23, New York's most Eligible Bachelor, Best Selling Author, oh yeah and secretly engaged to Brooke Davis, who just happens to be the top new fashion designer, one of the hottest women ever, New York's Social queen? Well then your life is going pretty dam good I'd say. oh wait did i mention she is engaged and dating Julian Baker, up and coming film producer/ director? NO? well just read and you'll see what happens.

New York City:

"It appears that New York's most eligible bachelor and award winning author, Lucas Scott was seen out with Fashion Designer Broke Davis at last nights Knicks Bobcats game. Though reps from both parties, and by Brooke and Lucas have squashed rumors of a romance themselves. They say they are just good friends and were there to cheer on Lucas's brother; Nathan Scott, who is married to rock star Haley James Scott. If it as they say then there might be room for Red Bedroom Records CEO Peyton Sawyer to possibly steal Lucas's heart. The young CEO has expressed great interest in getting to know the young author. Lucas says he feels flattered by Miss Sawyer's attention but has said that he just wants to be young and doesn't want to be tied down." A young fiery brunette turns the TV off and walks into the master bedroom of a Manhattan high-rise with an apartment that happens to be in the names of a Penelope and Eugene Roe. She made her way over to large four-poster bed and smiles before grabbing a pillow and smacking her blonde counter part over the head with it. The young blonde haired boy shoots his head and sees his brunette counter part standing in her sweats and one of his t-shirts with her arms folded. "So you don't want to be tied down at such a young age? Then please tell me what the FUCK this is?" the young brunette shows him her perfectly manicured hand witch has a very stunning silver band with a 4cd diamond on her finger. The half awake boy looks down at her hand and then back up at her face.

"The engagement ring I gave you after our first year of college right before you hit it big with your designs and I published my first book?" His eyes looking at her questioningly as he squints at her, unsure of why she is mad at him. "That's right, that's exactly it, now why would you give this to me if you didn't want to be tied down, I mean you are New York's most eligible Bachelor, right?" the blonde sighs since he now knows what her problem is. "So your mad about what I said to the press the other day. Well, I only said so they would stop hounding me about Peyton, besides you know I never mean what I say to those vultures, you're the girl for me Bro… I mean Penelope." The brunette smiles and walks towards him and straddles him on the bed as she kisses his lips. "and you're the guy for me Eugene." He smiles as he runs his hands up and down her back. "You know I hate that name right? Now why don't I go make us some breakfast, maybe blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes sound good?" Brooke just smiled and kissed his lips. "I would love that considering, I am starving." She climbs off and walks off towards the kitchen as Lucas realizes that it was all a ploy so she didn't have to make breakfast. "Oh she's good."

Eugene walked out of the bedroom clad in only gym shorts and a muscle shirt. Making his way to the kitchen, seeing his beautiful brunette fiancé had already put out everything he need for him to make pancakes. He cracked a smile as he started to make the batter and looked back at the fiery brunette who read the paper. After a half hour and a bunch of pancakes later they heard a knock the door. Just as soon as he opened the door in burst a fiery red head clad in black high heels tight jeans and a black top. "I swear you two are lucky that I love you. Oh fuck you already had breakfast." "Morning to you too Rachel. What do you want and ill make it?" "Thanks Luke and the usual will be fine." A few minutes later Brooke, who had been in the bathroom walked back out to see Rachel sitting at the counter eating a ham and cheese omelet. "Rachel, what brings you over here so early?" "Hey Brooke, nothing I just thought I would come and visit my best friend and darling big brother." Lucas who had been cleaning up everything just turned and looked at her. "You mean score some free food too." "Oh shut up, you know you love me Luke." Brooke walks over and gives Rach a hug as she sits down next to her. "So it's great to see you Rach but it's 1030 on a Saturday, you're never up this early so what's going on?" Rach finished her omelet and took a sip of juice and set it down on the counter. "Well it would seem that bitchtoria has gone and set you up with an up and coming producer from Hollywood as like a date for the Gala at the Met next week." She said quickly before taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Lucas and rach both jumped back a bit. "OH SHE IS SO DEAD. I CANT BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THIS." Lucas came up and just wrapped his arms around Brooke and tried to calm her down. "Cheery, calm down, its fine, besides its only one night, I mean it's not like you're going to really be dating him. I'll even be there and make sure I'm close by at all times." His hands rubbing her back as she laid her head on his chest. "I know but I don't like it, she didn't even ask me what I thought about it." Lucas and Rachel both laughed. "Cheery, she is your mother, she never does anything without your asking remember?" "Brooke pouts and looks at her Broody. "I know but I hate it when she comes up with guys to escort me to functions, I mean I'm 23 years old and I'm perfectly capable of finding a suitable date." Lucas raised his eyebrow at Brooke as her last statement passed through her lips. "Oh you know wha ti mean Broody, besides, how many times have I blown off the guys I go with and end up dancing with you instead?" "She has you there Luke." Luke just smiled and shook his head as he kissed Brooke's forehead and went to go change.

That night Brooke had to meet her mother for what she was a dinner between the two of them but when she got there, she saw it was anything but. Seated with her mother was none other than Paul Norris and his producer/director son Julian Baker. Some how the thought that this was going to be a very long week ran through her head.

You know the deal, red review and feel free to check out my other stories too, ideas are welcomed on where the story goes.


End file.
